Paint splattered teardrops
by Pheonix95
Summary: Drablble inspired by Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. This has underlying Klaroline feels but no Cami or Hayley bashing. Klaus and Hayley are on the run with Hope and she comes across Klaus's sketch book. Rating for very minor swearing.
Little drabble that came into my head after The Originals finale. Might make into a drabble series depending on how I feel. Reviews are totally welcome.

 _Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,_

Hayley sighed as she dropped off the clean laundry in Klaus's room. She had long ago given up with trying to convince Klaus to do his own laundry as quite frankly they had bigger things to argue about. She considered it a personal victory that he now did his fair share of the washing up. Baby steps.

Taking a second she walked over to the window. Hayley had always loved the view from this room. They had settled in Vancouver after 6 months of moving over the US and Klaus's window looked out over the lake they had at the back of their home and on clear days like today you could see the mountains. He had called this room using the excuse that the view inspired him artistically and in all fairness he had produced some beautiful landscapes during their time here.

She glanced at the door before walking over the Klaus's art station he had set up in his, quite frankly, obnoxious sized room. Say what you like about him but the man knew how to paint. Secretly she hoped that Hope would one day inherit his artistic skills. Hayley knew that her daughter had a lot of danger in her future, no matter what her and Klaus did to protect her and liked to think of her having an outlet and escape from it all. Looking at the canvas mounted on the easel she saw the pencilled beginnings of a new landscape that looked suspiciously like Bourbon Street in New Orleans. She sighed thinking of everything that they had left behind them there. She knew it was hard for Klaus to be away from his family for so long.

True he had a very fucked up sense of what exactly family was but she knew that he struggled with the idea of them all being together after so long while was separated from them.

Noticing Klaus's sketch book on the dresser she grabbed it on a curious impulse before sitting down on the window seat and started flicking through it. Klaus rarely painted people she had noticed but here every page was filled with sketches of his loved ones. She smiled as she saw pictures of Hope laughing, playing and a few truly breath taking ones of their baby sleeping which were drawn with such care she could almost feel the affection coming off the page.

Hayley continued to flip turning the pages laughing as she came across one of herself looking incredibly pissed off. Scattered across the pages were pictures of animals, different perspectives of the landscape surrounding them and every so often the familiar faces of his many siblings stared bad at her. (she tried to ignore the dip in her stomach whenever she Elijah's face appeared on the pages in front of her). As she went through she noticed there were quite a few half-finished drawings of a girl with curling hair, as though Klaus had been drawing her without even realising his intention. She had assumed that they were sketches of Cami that he hadn't been able to finish until she found a beautiful image of Cami herself sipping from a cup of coffee, looking lost in her own world. Though the drawing was undoubtedly stunning it just didn't feel the same as the other drawings of the mystery girl.

Flicking back to the previous page where a silhouette of the girl was doodled in the corner Hayley traced the outline, an idea forming in the back of her mind as to who the girl could be. But surely not. They hadn't spoken, as far as she was aware, in over 3 years. But then again she had always wondered whether there was a reason why he had gone above and beyond for Stephan Salvatore. Sure they had been friends in the 20s but the latter had spent the best part of the decade trying to kill Klaus and his family, succeeding in the case of Kol and Finn. And, well, self-sacrifice and forgiveness weren't exactly high on the list of Klaus's personality traits.

Too intrigued now to simply put down the sketch pad, though she knew she was crossing some serious privacy lines, she flipped quickly through the rest of the drawings, stopping only briefly to smile at a particularly lovely drawing of her and Hope. Turning the page, she was faced with a glaringly blank stretch of paper.

'No way' she thought, 'there has got to be a full drawing of her somewhere'. But the next few pages were just as bare. Sighing she closed the book. Maybe it had been Camille after all, or just some random woman from Klaus's past. The guy had been around for over a thousand years after all. She placed the leather bound sketch book back in its original spot and picking up the laundry basket headed out of the room.

Still, she thought to herself as she closed the door of the Original's room, she could have sworn the girl (the bits of her that he had allowed himself to draw) looked exactly like Caroline Forbes.

 _Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,_


End file.
